Marcie Fleach
Marcie12 Fleach,3 better known as "Hot Dog Water", is a friend and former rival of Velma Dinkley. Her cruel nickname supposedly comes from smelling like recycled water used to cook hot dogs. She was sent to prison for trying to close down an amusement park, was eventually released early, then worked for Mr. E. During this time she befriended Velma, gaining membership into Mystery Incorporated as a mole,4 and temporarily replacing Daphne Blake.1 When Daphne returned, she was forced to leave and continued working for Mr. E.4 Sent to Mount Diabla to retrieve a piece of Planispheric Disk, she instead handed the piece to the gang because she couldn't betray Velma, her only friend. Since then she went into hiding, but still manages to help Mystery Inc. in an elaborate scheme, infiltrating Mr. E's vault and stealing his pieces of the Planispheric Disks.5 Hot Dog Water was finally captured, but not by Mr. E, instead his partner, Professor Pericles (who had taken over), using her as bait to force Mystery Incorporated to cooperate in his goal of opening the four gates leading to the crystal sarcophagus beneath the town. She turned the tables on the bird so that the gang could proceed to destroy the evil entity trapped inside the crystal sarcophagus. Her victory was short, however, and she was shot to death by the Kriegstaffebots. After the gang reset history, she was recast as Velma's best friend and science partner; who she still affectionately refers to as "V." Physical appearance Marcie is a skinny teen-aged Caucasian female, with brown hair, which is usually very messy; in loose oily waves held back with plastic barrettes. She wears red-rimmed, armless glasses with yellow lenses. She originally wore a tan hoodie with a white t-shirt underneath,6 before changing to a brown wool jacket.7 She also wears a red skirt, striped socks and matching red shoes. Personality Marcie has a very no-nonsense personality, and shares many of her traits in common with Velma such as skills with computer infiltration and research. Originally, she was very competitive with Velma, the two sharing a mutual strong disliking of one another and a rivalry in the science club. This changed, however, when they bonded after both working together for Mr. E and realized how ridiculous their rivalry was. When she got cruelly kicked out, Marcie became sad and lonely, yet was still loyal towards Velma and thought of her as a friend and vice versa. She affectionately refers to Velma as "V." after befriending her, indicating she can be a very loyal person despite her cold personality. Skills and abilities She is good with computers, a brilliant amateur chemist, and apparently a not-inconsiderable gymnast given her infiltration of Mr. E's Destroido base, and her uses of the Manticore and Dark Lilith suits. History Early life She had competed with Velma in the science fair circuit more than once, and lost every time. Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated She danced with the Class President while under the influence of Aphrodite's potion.8 She went on an exchange student trip to China, where she had an allergic reaction to the gluten in the noodles.9 She attacked people at Creepy Spooky Terror Land in the guise of the Manticore in order to shut it down so she could use the steel in the rides to make super-helium and get rich. (Her father, Winslow Fleach, owned the amusement park).3 Season two She claimed she was released early from prison because she improved the computer system there to be more harsh towards inmates. This may not be the whole truth; Mr. E likely had something to do with it as well as he was the one who bailed her out as he had Alice May.1 She helped the gang solve the Crybaby Clown mystery.10 She was kicked out of the gang after Daphne came back, despite Velma's protests. Upset, she went back to working with Mr. E, revealing she had been placed as his mole, but showing some trepidation about her role.4 She and her father attended the "Welcome Home Brad and Judy" party at the Blake Mansion. Velma saw her and waved at her.11 Mr. E sent her to Mount Diabla to search the Spanish Galleon there for its piece of the Planospheric disk. She disguised herself as the Dark Lilith to lure the gang to the mountain and get past the traps for her. However, the triggering of the many traps destabilized the centuries-old galleon, and in the ensuing chaos, she was trapped in wreckage, whereupon Velma unmasked her. Revealing her plan, she decided to give the disk piece to Velma, rather than return it to Mr. E, despite knowing the ramifications of the betrayal, and confident that her skills and the Dark Lilith costume would be enough to keep her ahead of him.5 Velma later enlisted her to help steal the Planospheric Disk pieces that Mr. E and Prof. Pericles had acquired. Marcie's job was to infiltrate Mr. E's vault and grab the pieces while Jason Wyatt kept him distracted with the Krampus robot.12 Captured by Pericles along with the rest of the population of Crystal Cove while the Gang were in the Yucatan, she was used as a hostage to force the gang to open the inter-dimensional portals for him. She managed to grab Pericles as a hostage after the Air door was opened, and heroically demanded the gang go forth and destroy the evil Nibiru entity while she held the old Mystery Incorporated in check. Machine-gun fire is heard in the distance by Velma and Scooby later, indicating that Marcie was gunned down by the Kriegstaffebots at Pericles's order, making the ultimate sacrifice to buy Mystery Inc. the time they needed. Post-Nibiru When the gang created an alternate timeline with no influence of the Evil Entity, Marcie was alive and she and Velma are a team and win every year at the Tri-state Olympiad of Science. They are best friends and Marcie refers to Velma happily as "That's my girl."13 Appearances * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated ** 116. Where Walks Aphrodite (no lines) ** 118. The Dragon's Secret ** 121. Menace of the Manticore ** 202. The House of the Nightmare Witch ** 203. The Night the Clown Cried II - Tears of Doom! ** 204. Web of the Dreamweaver! ** 205. The Hodag of Horror (no lines) ** 208. Night on Haunted Mountain ** 213. Wrath of the Krampus (no lines) ** 225. Through the Curtain ** 226. Come Undone Quotes Notes/trivia * Her voice actor Linda Cardellini played Velma Dinkley in the live-action movies Scooby-Doo and Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed. * She is allergic to gluten. (The Dragon's Secret) * The super-helium may be a reference to the old Disney movie with "Flubber" gas, Son of Flubber. * She is the second character in Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated to wear two disguises, the first being Alice May. * She is one of few characters to have been killed in a very graphic manner; her death was by gatling gun, similar to most Johnny Quest villains. * Much of Marcie's design is meant as a contrast to Velma's Mystery Inc design, to indicate a sort of "second-rate Velma": ** Her glasses are armless, with yellow lenses. ** She wears a sweater that fits poorly and is made of itchy wool. ** Her hair is oily, wavy, and long, and held in place with plastic barrettes instead of bows. ** She is very slender, compared to Velma's traditionally being depicted as more rubenesque. * Velma alone refers to her by her given name of Marcie; even after she is befriended by the rest of Mystery Incorporated, who continue to refer to her as "Hot Dog Water." This is lampshaded in the final episode "Come Undone", when she says of Velma "That's my girl!", which is a show of affection and not simply a sign of friendship. In other languages Category:Scooby-Doo Universe Category:Deceased Category:Rival to the Hero Category:Scooby-Doos Rogues Gallery Category:Cursed Category:Americans Category:Crystal Cove Category:Disguise Category:Secret Keeper Category:Glasses Category:Genius Category:Virgin Category:Mystery Inc. Category:Humans Category:Nonexistence Category:Female Category:Students Category:Muggles